


Prioritäten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne will eigentlich in die Oper ...





	Prioritäten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Für Tjej. Ein Minifitzigeschenk. ;-) Irgendwie dachte ich, dass dir diese kleine Szene gefallen könnte.

Boerne hatte den Autoschlüssel schon in der Hand. Wenn er nicht in spätestens fünf Minuten losfahren würde, würde er den Anfang verpassen ...

 

„Boerne?“, erklang es heiser von Thiels Wohnzimmercouch.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe wieder einmal die Frechheit besessen, und bin einfach mit dem Schüssel in Ihre Wohnung gekommen. Aber bedenken Sie bitte, dass ich ja nicht wissen konnte, ob Sie gerade schlafen.“

Thiel schob die Decke - die so aussah, als wolle sie dringend mal wieder gewaschen werden - zur Seite. „Jetzt schlafe ich nicht mehr.“

Thiel hatte es wirklich richtig schlimm erwischt, er konnte ihn gerade so verstehen. Na ja, so konnte er wenigstens vorerst auch nicht von Thiel angebrüllt werden ... „Herr Thiel, ich ... habe Ihnen eine Kanne Tee gekocht. Ach ja, und ich hatte zufällig noch ein belegtes Brötchen daheim, vielleicht haben Sie ja Hunger? Und falls Sie noch irgendwas anderes benötigen, dann ...“

Thiel setzte sich auf, stöhnte leise, rieb sich die Stirn und schaute ihn fragend an. „Wollten Sie nicht in die Oper?“

„Na ja, ursprünglich war das mein Plan, ja, aber ich ... hatte dann doch keine Lust mehr.“ Er ging in Thiels Küche, um Tasse und Teller zu holen.

„Und Ihre Karte, Boerne?“

„Was ist damit?“

„Die verfällt doch jetzt, oder?“

„Sie sollten Ihren Tee trinken, bevor er kalt wird.“

Thiel lächelte schwach und griff nach der dampfenden Tasse. „Danke.“


End file.
